


It Never Rains

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt Phrase: 'Fevered Dean'; "A tiny wail and a breathless whimper meet John's ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Rains

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Fevered Dean

oOo

  
A tiny wail and a breathless whimper meet John’s ears as he enters his boys’ room. Since that night Sammy has been crying for his mother and Dean hasn’t said a single word. Sometimes he would sob in his sleep but he never talks anymore – and John worries about him when he’s sober enough to.

This time it’s different though, even the booze can’t dull a father’s instincts entirely. There’s a wet wheeze in the soft whine, and when he staggers over to their bed, Dean is burning with fever – they both are.

“Oh no. Not a cold… not now.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
